Running away from my life
by 13InuYasha Girl4
Summary: Kagome is a famouse model, she truly hates her life and decides to runaway from her old life and make a new one,she changes her name to Kagolee.But bumps into a rapest and is saved by our fav half demon.What will happen when he finds out her secrate?And w
1. Good bye Tokyo

I don't own InuYasha

Ok guys this story is from one of my dreams and i got up at 2 to writ it down so yeah well just read

Chapter 1

Paparazzi all over the place. Kagome a young silm girl with long raven hair and a small waist pushing and shoving through.She truly hated her life,her dad keeping her lock inside her home and if she ever realy wanted to go out she would have to have bodygards with her.She never had a boyfriend ,because her father thought they would just want to fuck her,and make her pregnate with a child and lose her caree of being the most famouse model.

" Ms. Kagome when are you going to accecpt the movie contract?" A Paparazzi yelled over the others.

Kagome ignored him and kept on walking till she got to her limo.When she got into the clearing she got inside the car and let out a loud sigh." Lets get out of here."

When she got no response she look over there and saw the driver was gone. Then she relized her body gard too was gone.

_" I'll wait - I could run away I hate this life style ."_Kagome look outside the car to see they were gone.She slip out the other side of the limo and took off her heels_" If I'm going to run off then I need to lose the heels."_ She push open the door and ran as fast as she could , looking everywhere for a cab .

" Cab! " she waved her hand at the moving car and it stop , she jump in .

" Where to Mss?" The cabbie man kept his eye on the road

" As far as I can get out of here." Kagome said

" Hey." He looked back at her" Your that model , Kagome."

" shhhh , please don't turn me in . I beg you just get me out of here so I can have a real life."

T he guy looked at her and saw the begging eyes." Ok, but what about your fam-"

" They aren't my family. Not when they don't allow you to have a boyfriend and get out." Kagome looked out the window bitterly.

" Ok then ." He turned around and drove ." So how far do you want to go?"

" Anywhere,that not alot of people would reconize me." Kagome watch the passing buildings.

"I study Japan a whole buch and the only place where you are not that much reconzied is Fukuoka.But I can't drive that far."

" Oh." Kagome put on a sad face

"Don't you have enough money to buy a ticket to fly there?" He looked back at her and saw her sad face

" No, just enough to pay one moths rent ." Kagome sighed.

" Tell you what, I was supposse to go there for a family reunin but it was canceled and I don't have any intressed to go.You can have my ticket." He smiled at her.

" Oh no I -"

" Noncense. Here ." He put one hand in the back with a ticket. and more money."

" No I can't thats your ticket and... MONEY!"

" You need it more then me, you can't go to the airport with a 1,000 doller dress.or walk aroud there with it."

" Your so kind , thank you."

" No problem." He smiled " Now time to head to the store to get cloths and then the airport."

He made a turned and stop at Target." come lets go."

They went inside and looked threw cloths and paid for them well more like the driver he went to the regerster and paid.

" Ok lets go" He got into the car and went to the airport to drop off Kagome.

When they got there he help with the bags and brought her to the gate not haveing to worry about showing her passport cause he would say she was just bringing him there .

" When they got into the plane he put up her stuitcase and gave her a tight hug" Good luck " He slip in more money in her pocket with out letting her notice.

" Thank you so much." As she let go she saw him smiling

" Better get off before they take off." He waved good-bye and left.

Kagome sighed and sat down" I'm in 1st class , thank god." She wisperd to herself.Her thoughts traveled back to the nice man " I didn't even get his name." She sat down on the chair and put her hands in her pockets." What the..." She looked at the object " God more money." Then she saw a note.

_Kagome, _

_I knew you would get mad if I gave you even more money so I slip it in your pocket as you can tell._

_I hope you get the life you wish for, and if you ever want to vist me just look in the phone book_

_Many wishes of luck,_

_Kouga okied_

" God when I see him again I have to repay him." kagome felt the plane jerk and looked out the window." Bye Tokyo."

OoOoO

Ok I'm going to stop here. I promise that InuYasha will be in the next chappie.

Ah what the hell I'll make chappie 2


	2. the save

Waaaaa I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 2

Kagome woke up when she heard the piolet

" Good moring , we are going to land any second so please put on your seat belts ."

Kagome strech her arms and legs with a loud yawn.

" Tired arn't ye Kagome?"

Kagome turned to where the voice came frome and saw a old lady sitting there nitting." How do you know me?"

" Goodness child your everywhere on t.v"

_" shit, even here."_

" Don't worry I didn't even know that you exsit till I went to Tokyo."The lady set down her work nd looked at Kagome

" so tell me... why are you running away? You have a perfect life."

" You got it wrong,life as a model is tough, you have people following you everywhere, telling lies about you,Interviews,not allowed to go out with out bodygards, you just don't have a life."Kagome sighed " I never even had a boyfriend." She looked out the windowand saw the city." I never really had a teenager life."

" Well, what about.."

" Those people weren't my family when they lock you up in your room not allowed to go out."Kagome looked back at the lady." so whats your name?"

" Keade, you know I own a apperment builiding above a restrant and I could let you live there."Keade smiled

" Really, but how can I pay you?"

" You can just work at my restrant."Keade pick up her work and put it in her bag." Its a realy nice place annndddd There a realy cute boy that lives there too."

Kagome blushed and looked up when the light that had a picture of a seatbelt came on .Kagome put on her seat belt and looked back at Keade.

" So will you join me ?" Keade asked.

" Sure,thanks."Kagome felt the plane bonce up and down telling her that her that they landed.

Kagome got up but was stop by Keade telling her to wait till some of the people left. When most of the plane was empty Kagome got her bags with Keade and walk down to the exit of the plane.

" Goodness ,I'm exhsausted, could you go to the store when we get home I'll give you directions." Keade asked while walking to the exit." Oh do you have any luggage?"

" Nah , just these bags."Kagome lifted the bags to show her.

" Ok, lets go." Keade waved her hand asking for a cab.

Once one came they got inside and headed home, there really wasn't any conversation and just rode in silence.

Once they got to the place Keade gave the keys to her own Aparment and the list of food she needed.

Kagome walk out of the building and waved once more for a cab" Here I am the famouse model Kagome waveing for a cab."

When a cab came she got in

" Where to lady ?"

" Grocery store." Kagome said while looking out the window.

" As you wish."The man turned around and held out his hand." Miroku and you."

_" Wait he proberly knows my name ,think of a name Kagolee_, She looked up at him"Kagolee"

" Nice to meet you." He turned around and started to drive." Hey , would you like to bear my child?"

Kagome jerk her head to look at him " WHA-!"Kagome eyes got wide" I'm getting out." Kagome made him stop and slamed the door

" Man thats the 12 person today." Miroku let out a loud sigh and drove off.

Kagome walked fercly down the side walk not paying any attention to where she was going." Jerk."She turned the coner and was shocked when she felt someone grab her arm and push aganist the wall.

" Ahhhh-"The figure put a hand over her mouth

" You seem good enough to eat." He showed his face

Kagome got scared out of her witts , red eyes with long black hair that reach down to his waist" NOw don't scream and let me have my fun ."

He started to kiss down her neck and went lower to her breast.He was realy enjoying this.

Kagome on the other hand was dieing inside , she was trying to push him off but he was to strong. She bit down on his palm and when he let go she screamed as loud as she could.

" Bitch! Now you'll pay."The man hit her and pushed her down on the ground." Your going to get if you want it or not."

He rip off all her cloths and zip down his zipper ready to push inside her.

" GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!"

The man and Kagome looked at the figure that screamed that.

" Shes yours? Too bad she'll be mine ." he turned back and again tried but was stop when he saw a knife right above his manhood

" Leave her alone now ."

The man took his first look at the stranger and relized that he messed with the wrong girl " Mr..."

" Put it back and get the hell away from my women."

_" What hell ! I don't even know him and hes calling me his? Jack.."_

"NOW!"

"Yes sir." he jump up and ran off.

Kagomes hero looked over at her" You ok?"

" Y-Yeah."Kagome sat up cradeling her body.

" Here." He handed over his jacket and Kagome took it.

" Thank you." She looked up and took her first real glance at him Silver long hair that shine and looked so smooth, Gold eyes that looked like the sun. And two cute dog ears.

" You need to be more careful and not walk in this part of town." He help her up to her feet and she put the jacket on , thankfully it reach her knees.

" Thanks, but I don't even know your name , yet you called me your women?"

" Oh that, alot of people fear me when it come to gilrfriends." He scrath the back of his head

" But i'm not even your girlfriend."

"I said that to scare him off, but I guess i needed to pull the knife out."He turned around and started to walk off but stop and ask" Coming? I'll take you back to your place."

Kagome noded and followed him to his car" Thank you."

" Eh? Oh,no problem." He smiled and open the door for her and she got in.

" Just show me where you live." He started the car and waited for her to answer.

" That the problem,I don't know how to get back."Kagome looked over at him.

" Then I'll take you to my place and look through a phone book for the owners name." He Started to drive

" Ok." She turned her " So whats is your name?"

"Huh, oh InuYasha , yours." he turned a coner

" Kagolee." She looked out the window and her eyes widen when she saw her place." Hey, I live there I reconize it."

" No way I live there too." He park in there and walk to the restrants door to be greeted by Keade.

" Oh Kago..." She saw the look on Kagomes face say ' don't say my name' look" Oh child what happened to you?"

" InuYasha saved me."

" tell me the story."

InuYasha watch the two and left tired of the day he had.

WITH KEADE AND KAGOME

" don't tell him my real name I'm trying my best to not be reconized."

" So whats your fack name?"Keade asked while makeing sure that InuYasha wasn't near by

" Kagolee"

" But child he'll find out sooner or later , they have to be looking everywhere for you."

" I know." Kagome yawned and relized that she was still in InuYasha jacket." Well goodnight Keade."

Kagome raned upstaris and took a shower and went to bed.

End of chappie two.

hey people (yawn me sleppy) night

13InuYasha Girl4


	3. Please don't tell

Disclamer : Me don't own INuYasha

Chapter 3

Kagome woke up with a loud voice screaming

" Hentai!" Kagome jump with the yelling and grabe the robe she bouth with Kouga,and ran downstairs to see what was going on

When she got there she saw a fuming lady standing there with her hand in a fist.

She walk a little closer and saw a man face down tiching. she walk over him and patted the lady on the shoulder.

She had long brown hair in a high pony tail with pink eyeshadow.She had a good figure too .

"Sorry for causeing a scean." She sat down giving a glare at the man" So whats your name, and why are you in a robe at a restrant?"

Kagome blushed " Kagolee ,and i live upstairs. " Kagome sat next to her." So whats your name?"

" Sango, you a little familer." Sango look at her with a grin

" I know who you are!" Sango jump up and pointed a finger at her " Your.."

Kagome jump up and covered her mouth " Shhhhhhh don't say anything please Sango, you don't know how hard it is for me to live like that."

" Live like what?" Sango and Kagome looked down at the man

" Your that hentai taxie driver who asked me to bear your chil!" Kagome yelled and got the whole restrant listening to their conversation." Go back and eat , stop listening to my bisness!" Everyone turned around when they saw Kagome yelling

" MIROKU! how many times do I have to tell you!" Sango slap him

" But I can't help myself." Miroku rubed his face and got up " See you ." Miroku ran out of the place

" Sorry about him." Sango turned her attention to kagome" so explain to me ..."

" Don't ask doewn here!" Kagome wispered and grabe Sango dranging her to her place.

She shut the door and turned her attention to Sango" Please I beg you , please don't turn me in ." KAgome got down at her knees

Sango was shock . Well who wouldn't , here is the famouse model down at her knees beging a lower class then her to not turn her in" Why , don't you like being a model?" Sango sat on the chair that was in the living room" I mean your family..."

" their not my family when they lock you up in your room and dosen't allow to have friends , or go outside without someone with you. " Kagome paused and sat down" I never had a boyfriend , nor a real teenager life."

" But when the news comes down here where are you going , people will reconize you and turn you in." Sango asked will putting her face in her hands" dose anyone else know?"

" Yeah Keade and some taxie driver at Tokyo , I'm glade he drove me , he was the one who got me out of there."

" So Kagome , what are you going to do?"

" I don't know, I'll just play along." Kagome looked up at her" Just don't tell everyone.Please" After that sentance both Sango and Kagome heard a crash outside the door .JKagome rase to the door and opened it to find ...

END OF CHAPTER 3

Sorry its so short but I have to go some place that i don't remeber


	4. What are they hiding

Disclamier: Me don't own InuYasha

Chapter4

Last time:

" I don't know, I'll just play along." Kagome looked up at her" Just don't tell everyone.Please" After that sentance both Sango and Kagome heard a crash outside the door .JKagome rase to the door and opened it to find ...

Now:

" Miroku! Get in here." Sango grab Miroku by the hair and drag him in

" Sango! You know thats inplanted to my head!" Miroku rub his head and got up" So**_ Kagolee_** if that's your real name." Miroku smirked"Damn I know I reconized you!" Miroku pointed a finger at Kagome

"Listen Miroku , don't say a thing to anyone about Kagome." Sango grab his ear " Or else..."

Miroku gluped with a slow nod

Kagome sat down and sighed " I can all ready tell I'll have to move. Two people all ready know ,well more like three." Kagome put her hands threw her hair." No wait four know."

" Who else knows?" Miroku sat in an empty chair by the window.

" Lets see you, Sango " Kagome looked at Sango then back at Miroku " Keade and Kouga."

" Kouga! You bump into that wolf demon?" Miroku looked at Kagome with shocked eyes.

" Yeah, why, you know him?" Kagome got intressed with this, maybe he could help with this

" Are you kidding ? InuYasha and him said they..."

Sango threw her hands over Mirokus mouth and smiled at Kagome " They ... said they love dogs." Sango uncovered Mirokus mouth

" They love dogs? I mean I could understand InuYasha but Kouga ..."Kagome rose a eyebrow

" Ohhhhh , Yeah well he loves dogs too." Sango once again smiled

" I'm not stupid! Your lying! " Kagome folded her arms over her chest

Sango sighed " Kagome lets just say they too ran away from their life."

"What do you mean? "

" They said they..."

( knock,knock,knock)

Kagome and the others jump and ran to the door.

Kagome opened the door and saw InuYasha

" Hey Kagome , and you know these two?" InuYasha pointed to sango and miroku

" Hey InuYasha ." Sango sighed " No need for a hi or any thing"

" Yeah same here!"Miroku pointed to himself.

" Yeah I met Miroku in the cab and Sango an hour ago or some'in"

" Jezz , you invite strangers into your home,after what almost happened to you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes" so what do you want?"

" Keade told me to get you. Some'in about uniforme." InuYasha turned around and walk away " See ya!"

Kagome watch the fading figure go down the hallway and to his place

_" What are they hiding?"_

END OOF CHAPTER 4

Hey you guys, well as you can tell InuYasha and Kouga ran away too, but why ? Also I'm not letting him find out so soon.

Any-who please review thanxs

13InuYasha Girl4


	5. Kouga!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha waaaaaaaaa

Chapter 5

Kagome walk down stairs where the diner was." Yes keade ?"

" Kagolee. here's your uniform." Keade gave Kagome her uniform

" Keade don't worry about saying my real name around Miroku or Sango they know." Kagome sighed " Sango reconized me and Miroku over heared "

" Oh dear, what about InuYasha?" Kaede asked turning to the food that was on a counter and cutting the vegtable

" He dosen't know."

" Who dosen't know ? " kagome and Keade turned around and found InuYasha

_" oh no oh no oh no ! Please don't tell me he heared what Keade and I were talking about ! "_ Kagome walk behind Keada

" Oh Miroku dosen't know that he gets a free lunch! " Kead grab the nearest plate but it happen to be a costermers plate.

" Hey!"

Keade bent down to the mad costermer." I'll give you a free plate in a moment."

The costermer smiled and went back towhat he was doing.

InuYasha just rolled his eyes and went into the kicthen " Whatevrw I'm starting early Keade."

" Whew, ok Kagome go change, you have to get to work." Keade went into the kicthen

After Kagome finish getting ready she went down into the kicthen and waited for her first table

" Hi ." Kagome looked up and saw a girl with red hair in two dog ears hairstyle

" Oh um hi." Kagome turnd her head

" I'm I bothering you?"

" Huh?" Kagome turned her head to her "Oh no ! ." Kagome smiled " You want sit?"

The girl sat down next to her " I'm Ayime ." Ayime held out her hand

" Kagolee ." She shook her hand

" Well kagolee you have a table, you have to populer or some thing because that table requested you."

Kagome rose her eyebrow and got up " Ok?"

When she got out there she saw ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

comerical:

---Buy flea and tick shampoo it great for Inu-honyous

---InuYasha " Hey !"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

" Kouga ! How did you find me ! Hey did you know my name?"

" Oh I talk to InuYasha."

" Dose he know !"

" No I just decrabed you and he said that you lived here." Kouga smiled " Hey is InuYasha working today ?"

Kagome smiled and nodded " Yeah I'll tell him." Kagome was about to leave when Kouga said something

" I'll have Orange jucie."

Kagome blushed" Ok ."

--------

"InuYasha ."

He looked up from his cooking eggs " Yeah ?"

" Kouga's here ." Kagome walk up to the pass bar ( that's the place were the cook hands the food to the waitress or waiter.)and watch as InuYasha finshed with the eggs

" What did he ask for?" InuYasha pulled the eggs off the stove and put them on the plate

" Nothing , he just wanted to see you and me ."

" I mean the food."

" He didn't say." Kagome put her head in her arms watching Inuyasha from the window on the pass bar

" I'll be there in a minute." InuYasha put the final touches on the plate " Table 5 food is ready Ayime ! " InuYasha put the food on the window when Kagome moved her head from in."

" You know InuYasha I thought you would be excited to see your friend ."

" How do you know that he's my friend ? Did Sango and Miroku say anything ! " InuYasha had worry written all over his face

" No they didn't ."

" Oh ok good"

Kagome looked up at him " Are you hiding something ?"Kagome saw Kougas table

" No whats makes you say that?"

Kagome was interupted by kouga

" InuYasha whats up ?"Kouga walk up to him and playful punch him in the shoulder

" Nothing, you ?" InuYasha punch him back

" Just came over here cause I had an extra ticket. So **_Kagolee_** how was the flight?"

Kagome gave him a glare " It was good."

" Uh why did you say her name like that ? And how did you two meet." InuYasha looked between the two with a confused face

" Oh no reson. And she asked me to..." Kagome put her hand over his mouth and smiled

" To... bring me here...to...buy peas." Kagome smilled

" Peas ? Kagolee are you feeling OK?" InuYasha put his hand on her forehead seeing if she had a tempature

Kagome blushed at the contact with his hand on her forehead . It felt so nice . His touch was gentale and sweet not rough or careless like she felt before from her father in the pass " Yeah.. I'm ok."

InuYasha removed his hand " Yeah right . Your acting weird , you hiding something?"

Kouga and Kagome looked at each other and back at him " uh..."

InuYasha laugh " I'm playing."

" INUYASHA !"

He looked behinds him and saw a mad Keade " InuYasha get back in the kicthen and get the food ready or else you'll have to pay rent"

InuYasha glup and nod , Keade left still telling him to hurry up " See you Kouga, hey come up to my place tonight." InuYasha went back in the kicthen

" Ok Kouga what are you and InuYasha hiding from me?" Kagome looked over at Kouga

" Kagome listen , your hiding something from thousands, we'r hiding something from thousands exacpt for Sango,Miroku,and Keade."

" Why aren't you telling me?"

" Because you need to ask InuYasha , he's the one you need to talk too."Kouga left

Kagome sat down for a second till once again a mad Keade came out" Come on Kagolee hurry up ! You have tables."

Kagome sighed" Thanks for useing my fake name."

" Just hurry up."

---------

Hey ya sorry i havn't updated in a while i been having a hard week

13InuYasha Girl4

Reivew please : )


	6. You Knew

Disclaimer:i don't own inuyasha

Chapter6

" Man am I tired." Kagome sat down in the breakroom.

" You'll live." InuYasha sat down next to her

" Don't you get hot in there?"

" Huh oh yeah it gets really hot in there but once I get home the A.C is up high and I'm in the shower."

Kagome sat there looking at InuYasha , all she kept seeing was images of him...

" Kagolee ! hello ?"

Kagome looked up and saw InuYasha up " Huh?"

" Want something to drink?"

Kagome blushed" Um sure..thanks"

" Ok ." InuYasha left the room

_Kagome snap out of it! Don't think like that , he's just a friend not --aggg there I go again stop it ..._

" KAGOLEE ! "

Kagome jump and fell out of the chair." what were am I?"

" At work , god the first time I became a cook here I didn't go off in la la land." InuYasha handed her the drink and help her up

" sorry just thinking_ 'nasty'_ "

" Bout what?" InuYasha sat down

" Nothing." Kagome sat down next to him " So how long till our shift is over?"

InuYasha looked up at the clock " Well that clock is 20 minutes fast so...I have no clue."

" Your telling me you like work?" Kagome gave him a you-got-to-be-kidding look

" Sometimes, I really never have anyone to talk to or anything. I used to have Kouga but he moved and Sango and Miroku moved out of here.And before I use to go and just play pranks on people with my gang but I quit on them."

" Theres no such thing as a gang that just plays pranks InuYasha."

" It wasn't a killing gang ok." InuYasha got up" Tell Keade that if my shift wasn't over she can take it out of my paycheck or something." InuYasha walk out of the room

Kagome jump out of her seat and ran after InuYasha .

" Kagolee!" Kagome stop in her tracks and saw Keade

" Keade I need to go I'll make up for it."

Before Keade could protest about it Kagome ran out the room and up to the apartment part of the building

She ran up to his door and knock on it but when she did the door was already open." InuYasha?" Kagome pushed open the door some more and walk inside closeing the door behind her.

She look around the place , it was clean . It had a black cough right under the window facing the T.V ,And right in front of the couch was a small glass coffee table .

She walk into the kicthen that was the only place that she has seen so far that was a mess. dishes were in the sink and had food all over them but it look freash.

She walk out of the kicthen and went into a room." InuYasha ?" Kagome look more into the room and saw the window open. She walk over to it and saw a man on the foot of the roof. " InuYasha ?"

He turned around , he had long black hair that shine off the stars. you couldn't really see that good but it look like he also had brown eyes.

" Kagolee? What are you doing here?"

Kagome just stared at him "InuYasha?"

He just turned around and looked up at the moonless sky.

Kagome walk though the window and sat next to hiim " InuYasha ? Why are you like this ? "

He didn't answer just stared up at the sky.

Kagome let out a sigh and looked up at the sky " Inuyasha tell me what happen when you were living with Kouga and why your like this "

InuYasha let out a sigh " Its really something you don't want to know ."InuYasha laid down still looking up at the sky.

" Why ?" Kagome turned her attention to him

" Sometimes Kagome you need to run away from life."

Kagome looked down at him in shock " You knew ? " she said in a shacky voice" but you could have turned me in "

InuYasha keapt his eyes up in the sky " Yeah . ever since I saw you.Butwhy would I turn in someone who is doing the same as me?"InuYasha turned his head and looked at Kagome " So whats your reson?" His choclate eyes finally meeting choclate

" I never really had a..."

" Teenagers life , right ?" InuYasha sat up next to her

" Yeah , how did you know ?"

" Back when I was thirdteen I got in a gang with Kouga , we had a rough life and only felt excapted when we were in that gang well soon they started to kill people and order us to do their dirty work because we had demonic powers and if we didn't they would kill our family." InuYasha took a deep breath" After the second person we were order to kill we decide that we had to get out of the gang so we did but the only way was to say that we died."

Kagome looked at him with shock all over her face " So you ran away from your life like that ?"

" Yeah but it wasn't easy and still isn't , Keade knows about this and decide to take me in and change my name to a different one but I don't use it. I knew that guy who tried to rape you . "

" Thats one of the gang members right ?" Kagome pulled her knees up to her cheast and laid her chin on them

" Yeah he's the snich of the gang."InuYasha got up and walk over to the window.

Kagome followed and climbed in after him " So you and Kouga are in troble ? "

" No more like me ." InuYasha walk out of the room and into the living room and turned on the T.V

" So when they find you ..."

" They'll kill me or I'll kill them." InuYasha sat down on the couch" And you ? The news soon will come here and people will want to turn you in for the money."

" I'll go to the United states and live there." Kagome sat next to him

" but when the news gets there..."

" Then I'll ...I don't know, I just don't want to be a model anymore. I never get to go outside by myself or have friends. Infact I never had a boyfriend in my life cause my dad use to--- well still thinks that they just want to fuck me and get me pregnate . He dosen't even trust me, I know better. And then I can't even take a shower with out people trying to take pictures of me."

InuYasha look at her " You never really got any alone time did you? "

Kagome just shock her head " never once."

" And never once you had a boyfriend?"

Once again she shook her head

" Nether did I ---well I never had a girlfriend ."

" InuYasha ?"

He looked over at her

" Why are you like this ? You know a human?"

" On the night of the newmoon I turn human."

Kagome nodded her head and looked at the T.V feeling uncomterble from the scilence but it was like InuYasha read her mind because he interupted the scilence

" Want some Ice Cream ?" He got up and walk into the kicthen

" Only if it comes from a clean dish." Kagome said it in a light mood way

InuYasha chuckled " Thats just for show."

Kagome gave a giggle and joined him in the kicthen" You know your cute." Kagome clap a hand over her mouth with a blush on her face

" You think so ? " InuiYasha had a grin on his face " Your cute too."

Kagome blushed even harder ,and it just made InuYasha laugh even harder.

End Of Chanter 6

Hey you guys : ) Don't think that the story is over that ws just part of it now comes the drama and romance eh I LOVE ROMANCE : ) :) I'm a true sucker for it. any-who i gave you two chappies today but I fell so generouse I might give you anouther

13InuYasha Girl4

Review Please It makes me smile ) : D : )


	7. To a new home

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 6

" Kagome!" Kagome jump up and looked around her and saw InuYasha sareing down at her

" Come on , you fell asleep on my couch and your late for work." He help her up

" You know you could have done it in a nicer way?"

" I tried but all you did was keep saying faster , and it creep me out." He turned around and walk into a room

Kagome blushed remembering her dream." Oh yeah um I had a dream of ... riding a bike and I..."

" Whatever." He came out in his uniform " See you downstairs " H e streach and walk out

" But what about me in.."

" I trust you just lock it when you leave." He closed the door

Kagome sigh " I don't even have his keys." She put on her shoes and walk out with out locking it " Well I don't have his keys and he didn't take his."

When she got downstaris she saw Sango once again beating the crap out of miroku" Stupid." She walk into the kicthen and saw Keade leachering InuYasha about being late .

Kagome could tell InuYasha wasn't listening , he had that sleepy face look and he yawned every minute or so showing he didn't care at all. And would get anouther leacher from Keade.

Kagome walk passed them and into the breakroom and saw Ayame sleeping with her head down " Didn't sleep good?" Kagome patted her shoulder.

" Huh ? Oh no Keade leachered me and it gave me a head ach." Ayame sat up and looked over at Kagome

" Yeah Inuyasha getting leacherd right now but I think it's just getting him even more tired." Kagome sat next to her and saw a pack of smokes." You smoke ? "

Ayame looked at the pack and nodded" Yeah want one?"

Kagome shook her head 'no' " you know that stuff is bad for you?"

Yeah I know InuYasha told me that when he quited ." Ayame put it in her puris

" InuYasha used to smoke?" Kagome watch as Ayame nodded

" Oh yeah , he moke non-stop."

" And you still smoke Ayame." InuYasha walk in and sat down letting out a long loud yawn showing all his white teeth

" I can't quit ok." Ayame gave him a glare

" Yeah right." InuYasha rolled his eyes" I smoked more than you do right now, two more pakes ."

" Two more ?" Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. and looked over at Ayame." how many pakes do you smoke a day

" One ."

" You smoke three ! You know how..."

" Please I quited ok? Pluse I really don't need anouther leatcher righ now." He put his head down " mihjhfgj"

" What? " Ayame pulled his hair

" Damn ! What the hell? Thats implanted you know?" he rub his head

" I wanted to know what you said."

" I said I told you my secrate to stop ! So use it." InuYasha put his head back down

Keade walk in " What are you guys doing in here ! And Kagolee you were late ! I can't support you and InuYasha when my costermers are ..."

" Ahg! Stop keade ! " InuYasha jump up " Ayame and I have a head ach ! "

" Well I told you not drink beer." Keade pointed her finger at him " In fact I had a ..."

" Agh , man I'm leaving ." InuYasha tried to walk passed her but was block off by Keade

" Inuyasha we need you today your the best cook I have and right now the only."

" Well stop leachering me " InuYasha walk back to his seat and sat down

" Now about drinking ..."

" Keade don't you think InuYasha and Ayame have suffered enough?" Kagome looked over at InuYasha " And InuYasha you drink?"

All she got was a nod

" Ok I'll let you go but get to work."Keade left

The group sighed and InuYasha got up

" Inu..."

" Forget about what keade said." He left

Kagome got up and left with Ayame

----2 hours later

Kagome ran into the kicthen and to InuYasha window " Eggs sunnyside down runny and a little hard, baccons welldone , and make the ham with awhole bunch of salt." Kagome left the pad there

" Damen picky son of a bitch" He grab the eggs and started to get to work

---

Kagome ran up to her other table

" Hi I'll be your wait..."

" Yeah,yeah,yeah I don't give a shit who you are. Now give me Freanch tost with eggs sunny side up runny and three strips of baccon . did I go to fast for you?" He drop his menu on the floor.

" No you didn't ." Kagome wrote the order down " But can you please ..."

" I drop my menu can you get that for me?" He leaned back

Kagome put on a frown and went to get it but got a hard slap in her butt.She turned around and slap him in the face.

" Don't you ever hit me like that, I'm getting the manger ." he got up and left her

Kagome ran into the back and thew a chair at the wall.

" Kagome ! " InuYasha ran up to her and Grab her arms making her face him still getting struggleing" Calm down!" He pulled her into a hug still trying calm her down , when her struggling slowed down he asked " what happen?"

" Some guy was acting like a jerk and I treated him nicly , after he was done giving his order he drop the menu and I went to pick it up and he slap my ass." Kagome dug her face in his chest

" That son of a bitch ." he let her go and ran outside with Kagome following trying to stop him

He found him yelling at Keade and was about to punch her . He ran up to him and punch him ...HARD. " Thats what you get for hurting Kagolee ! " He pick him up by the coller and look over at keade " You Ok?" Before he got a resond he look back at the hanging man but drop him when he saw who it was." Naraku?"

He back up still looking at him

" Inuyasha ... I knew you didn't die ." He got up and saw Kagome run up behind InuYasha

"Who told you !" he gave him a glare

" The little man who tried to rape Kagolee, who do you think?" He looked around him and saw the whole restrant watching _" Perfect number of people to have fun with."_

InuYasha growled " Listen I wanted out , only way was to say I was killed "

He chuclked " I love to kill and so do you."

" I did it to let my family live.I never love to kill."

" He's a killer ? " A women yelled pointing at InuYasha.

Kagome watch as the scence started to open " No he's not !" Kagome yelled

Everyone look at her " I was with him when they threaten to kill him."

" Hey your that girl on the news ! " The same women yelled " Your Kagome !"

InuYasha looked at Kagome and saw how she was turning white

Everyone started to talk but stop and look over at Kagome like she was money

" Shit ." Kagome started to run out the diner

InuYasha followed running up to her and lifted her up and ran out the diner " _I won't let her go back to her old life."_ " He ran over to his car and set Kagome down" Get in."

Kagome jump in and InuYasha ran to the otherside jumping in and started it " Ok we need to get out of here." He reversed the car and drove down to the street. He took a sharp turn and drove faster

" But where are we going ?" Kagome cluch down on the seat

" my family lives up at Sapporo, they will help us ." He ran a red light and went on the highway

Kagome watch as they left anouther home of theres

END OF CHAPTER 6

Hey people i love writting and I know you can tell so weeeeeeeeee on with the next

p.s sorry i kinda feel hyper so bear with me.

13Inuyasha Girl4


	8. Plans are gone and InuYasha falling for

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 7

InuYasha turned a coner and waited for the stoplight to turn green. He looked down at the sleeping Kagome, a piece of her hair fell on her face .

_" What I'm I really feeling ? "_ InuYasha saw the light change and speed off . He looked down at the pointer that told how much gas he had left.

_" Almost out."_ He took the next turn hoping to find a gas station . He stop at a light and looked at Kagome again.

_" She'sso beautiful, so sweet,nice,pure..."_

"honk,honk." InuYasha jump and saw the light change . He spoted the gas station and turned the coner and went parked the car to get gas.

InuYasha got out and walk inside , he went in the back and got drinks for him and Kagome. He went up the the snack part and got two snickers. He walk up to the cash register and paid for the gas and food.

When he got back outside he put the gas in and got in starting the car and getting back on the highway.

He looked at Kagome and then back at the road

_" I wonder how mom and dad will act when they see their suppose to be dead son with a famouse model."_ InuYasha took a quick glimps at Kagome and then back at the road _" But then again ...they really don't know models."_

He sighed and looked out at the road again _" But then why would they want to help me ? They left me and Sesshomaru out and well sesshomaru never help and it was just Kouga and I."_ He slowed down

_" But then again if they don't care at all I will do everything I can do to make Kagome smile."_He took a quick look at her again_" Kagome...I don't know what will happen but all I know is...that I'm falling for you."_

--------morning

Kagome woke up the next morning from soft playing music. She turned her head and saw InuYasha still driving like he started just an hour ago.

" Morning." InuYasha smiled while stareing out on the road.

" Same to you." She sat up more and turned up the music

The scilence went on for a while till Kagome broke it with a roaring sound in her stomach

" Ok your hungey." InuYasha pulled his hand out and into the back seat and brought out a bag" Theres snickers in there but I don't think that will help."

Kagome just nodded and took out a snicker and took a bite of hers. She saw a mcdonals board and wished they could stop but the stupid women had to yell that she was on the run.

" Ah damnit!"

Kagome jump and looked at InuYasha " What ?"

" We could have stop for at least some good food." InuYasha put on a pout face and kept driving

Kagome giggled and looked out the window ._" He can sometimes act like such a kid."_ Kagome smiled and looked back at InuYasha _" Why is he helping me ? What did I do that made him want to help me get away ?"_ Kagome watch as InuYasha look at her from the coner of his eye

" Yeah ?" He looked back at the road

Kagome blushed remembering that she happened to be caught stareing at him " Uh..."

" Uhhhh..."InuYasha moved his hand around saying continue

" Look burger king is on the next exit ."

InuYasha saw the sign and took it " Great now for a real breakfast, or at lest try to get one."

Kagome smiled as she watch InuYasha take the exit

She went back to her thoughts_ "All I know is he helping me to be able to live a real life."_ Kagome looked back at him_ " He's so awsome, he saved me from getting raped, saved me from getting hailed back to that place where they say that ,thats my home, trusted me enough to tell me why he ran away, and right now faceing his family that thinks he's dead. He has done so much for me."_ kagome saw the burger king come and once again her stomach roared

" Ok Kagome I get it your hungry."

Kagome blushed " Well I am."

InuYasha smiled and kept his eyes on the road

He slowed down when it was the next coner, he turned and parked the car." want to stay or come in?"

" Did you forget ?" Kagome sat down more trying to hid herself " We're not at Sapporo yet ."

" Ok suit yourself." He pulled kept the keys in the thingy-marbo( you know the place where you put the key in to start the car, if you know the name tell me please.) " Lock the doors and don't let anyone in."

" I'm not stupid you know?" Kagome scrunch in more folding her arms over her chest

" yeah ok whatever, what you want ? It's really like the afternoon now."

" Suprise me."

Inuyasha shrug his shoulders and left going inside and getting the food.

Kagome smiled when her faveroite song came on , but frown when they stop it

" People we would like to have your attention. As you remember Kagome the famouse model was reported missing last week when she did her shoot."

Kagome looked up when she saw InuYasha knock on the window, she opened it quickly and pulled him shutting the door

" She was spotted yesterday at a small town restrant at the city Fukuoka with an old lady Keade and a particular boy named InuYasha .We found out today that they are boy friend and girlfriend."

Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other with blushes on their faces and then back at the radio as if it had a picture of the speaker

" Seems like Romeo and juelite because while caught seen she started to runbut he pick her up and tran to his car with her in his arms and drove off. the young lady whom will be reciveing the reward for helping to find Kagome said that this boy InuYasha is also a killer ! If you see these two report them at once, thank you."

Inuyasha let out a load sigh and put his hands over his face" Damn it ! Damn it!"

" Was that the channel..."

" That gose all around Japan. " InuYasha sat his head on the weel " Now what ? We were finally living like normale people but that bitch had to yell you out and Naraku just had to help ruin it."

Kagome put her hand on his back " I'll drive."

" Kagome don't you see? We can't drive ! The damn police will track me down cause of my plate, sure it's not my real name but the police will get it out of Keade."

" Then..."

" I know!" InuYasha wip out fifty cents and got out going to the phone in the coner

On the phone :

" hello ?"

" Kouga it's me Inu."

" Dude your on the news!"

" Yeah I know , hey can you get down to Kitayushu and get Kags and I?"

" sure I'm close by. Is it..."

" when you get on the highway exit 256 and you'll see burger King, we'r there."

" Ok, be there in 10 mins, you..."

InuYasha hung up and ran back to the car

" He'll be here." InuYasha cruch down and pulled out their lunch " Well let's eat while we can." He handed her a wopper and fries and he got the same.

" Honk, honk"

InuYasha looked behind him and saw kouga

" Come on Kagome."

They jetted to the taxie and they drove off

END OF CHAPTER 7

HEY ! Whats up? Nothing here but for Death can't Tear Us Apart will take a while till I can post up sorry but i'll keep up weith this and the new story

13InuYasha Girl4


	9. Dog bones

Dislaimer : I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 8

Kouga looked back at Kagome and saw she was looking at InuYasha sleeping form

" Everything Ok Kagome?" Kouga looked in the rear view mirror

Kagome just nodded but then looked up at the mirro to look at Kougas eyes " Kouga ?" She had a sad voice on

" Yeah."

" Why is InuYasha doing this for me? You know he could have ran off on his own and soon the heat would fall off him but I would never be able to stay still."

" You mean take the risk of being arrested and never truly be able to live in one place for a long time."

" Yeah."

" I can't tell you. I mean i know why but thats something you have to ask him." Kouga turned a coner and got on the second highway

" He has done so much for me, and I don't feel right when he dose this."

" Why?"

Kagome looked down at the skrunch down InuYasha , he had his hair falling down his face and his arms crossed over his chest , with his soft lips sperated letting air go in and out between them.

" Because I haven't done anything for him."

Kouga chocked on his own air " What ! Listen I'm not suppose to tell you this but he really..."

" ( Yawn)" InuYasha streach and turned his back to Kagome giving out a loud sigh " Dog...bones"

" Ok come on now ! InuYasha ! Dude!"

InuYasha woke up and streach " What man ! I haven't slept for nights."

" Your dreaming about dog bones ...AGAIN !"

" So what !"

" Freak man you do have dog in you ! And I told you ! BUt no ..."

" You woke me up for this ?"

Kagome watch the two

" doggy dog , ha ha ha ha"

" Well if you haven't looked up on my head I do have two fucking dog ears ! Plus at least I don't have wet dreams."

Kouga honk the horn

" What the fuck is wrong with you !" InuYasha climed up to the front seat

Kagome unbuckled her seat belt and slip her head in the gap between the seats

" Felt like doing that."

" Incase you forgot Kagome is here, you know the model that they want and also me ! The one they want to ! "

" Oh yeah."

" So you woke me up for this?"

" Yup ." Kouga smiled

" Jackass." InuYasha climed back in the back next to Kagome looking out the window

" Uhhh dog bones?" Kagome looked at him

Kouga smiled " long story."

Kagome just nodded and looked back at InuYasha

InuYasha watch the moving site he was watching _" how are we going to live like this? Kagome soon will be caught then I will be with her so then i will get thrown in jail and never see Kagome again."_he sighed_" I feel so happy when with her.I don't know what I can do when they find us.I love her too much...wait I 'love her'?"_ InuYasha looked back at Kagome , she was stareing at him

He just gave a small smile and looked back out at thenight sky

Kagome let out a sigh and moved closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder

InuYasha turned his attention to her, what suppresed him was when she lock her arm around his and started to fall asleep

He rested his head on hers and moved his eyes to the window, slowly he closed his eyes and fell into dream land.

End of Chapter 8

I know I'm sorry short chappie and sorta didn't make sense but its main point was to get InuYasha start to fall harder for Kagome so ..um bye and review please

13InuYasha Girl4


	10. InuYasha's old home

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

chapter 9

" Guys wake up ! " Kouga hit InuYasha on the head

InuYasha jump up growling " What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Kagome streach " Are we there?"

"Yeah." Kouga hit the top of the car and started to walk off.

" Stupid wolf." InuYasha got out and help Kagome

They walk to the frot gates where Kouga was standing tapping his foot

" Took long enough, I have to go my boss is gonna kill me if I'm late turning in the cab."

InuYasha punch him in the arm and then started to dig in the bushes(not really digging)

" Found it !" InuYasha came out with a key in his hands, he put the key in and the doors opened.

" InuYasha I really..."

" Yeah,yeah,yeah go ahead thanks for the ride."

Kouga jump up and ran off" Bye."

InuYasha walk in with Kagome following close by.

" So this is where you use to live." Kagome looked around where they were walking

" Yeah, and I still hate the sight of it too." InuYasha saw the line of cars up in the front next to the entrance of the mansion.

"I would too." Kagome walked up right next to him " I hate places like this."

InuYasha just nodded and walk up the steps to the front door. He took in a deep breath and knock on the door while letting out the air he was holding

An freach lady opened the door and screamed " InuYasha ! " She pulled him in and Kagome

" InuYasha is that you ? Oh dear your mouther,father,and me thought you were dead." She hugged him but stop " Wait a secound your that girl they talk about over the radio and ..." she looked ver at InuYasha " Your the murder !"

" No ,no,no,no. Listen thats why I ran away ..."

" You killed someone."

" NO ! Listen to me ok! Remember that gang I use to hang out with ?"

The maid nodded

" Well they uised to oredr me to kill their enemies, and if we didn't they would kill my and kougas whole family. So once we were going to kill our second one we ran away saying that we died , the man that was going to die was the one who said that he found us in a lley and when he came back they were gone but our wallets were still there."

The maid had a shock expresstion on her face." Dear .." she turned around I'm going to get your parents sit here." she ran upstaires.

InuYasha sighed. Kagome knew this had to really hard on him.He was suppose to be dead in his familys eyes.

" WHAT ?"

InuYasha gave a small jump "Damn it." He wispered

Kagome grab his hand holding on it " Don't worry."

InuYasha looked down t their hands and looked back up atthe staires giving a small squeeze on hers .

" InuYasha ! " A young women ran downstaires " Your alive !" She ran up to him and gave a hug

" Why all the sudden your so.. I don't know ..nice."

The women had a shocked face " I was...Ok s0o when you were young I didn't know thatyou were just going to leave us. But honey you should of cme..." She looked over at Kagome and then their hands" It's true you two are girlfriend and boyfriend."

InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other with weird expresstion on their faces then back at her.

" Your hands."

They both let go ith blushes on their faces

"So your not?"

Before they could respod A man walk down the staires

"InuYasha , WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! THE COPS COULD FIND YOU HERE WITH..." He looked over at Kagome "her. InuYasha do you understand how much the cops want you and how much they people want her!"

InuYasha sighed " See mom this is why I didn't come sooner , Dad right here is a jerk and I thougt you would be the same"

InuYasha's father looked at InuYasha " I'm a jerk , you better be thankful that I haven't call the cops ."

" Ha all you and mom did when I was living in this place was ignore Sesshomaru and I, if it wasn't for edwirmance( thats my anuts maid on my moms side I really couln't think of anyone else ) we proberly die from starvation."

His father gave him a glare " We took care of you."

" Yeah a room with a big house, We never got any love from you two, all you guys did was counting your stupid money and fuck!"

InuYasha's mom gave a small gasp " InuYasha.."

" I'm sorry mom but when I came home from school all i heard was you and dad screaming ' more ' and I would go upstaires and still be able to hear it "

Inuyasha dad gave him the hardest glare " Well you wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for us "

" Your right dad , I wouldn't belike this asking you guys to hide me and Kagome because we can't go anywhere to get food or shelter excapt here. I wouldn't be like this if you cared for me and told me to stay away from gangs, i wouldn't be like this here telling you how horrible my life was when you let me live here, iwouldn't be here like this worrying about some pigs and her asshople father finding us."

Kagome looked at the two parents with shocked face's on, but the one that caught her eye was the fauther , he had hurt written all over his face

" Only person who came close to a parent was edwirmance."

edwirmance looked over at Inuyasha but then looked over at the others

" Listen InuYasha , you and her can stay here for at least a week. But no more." His father turned around and walk upstaires.

" InuYasha I'm sorry ." His mouther followed her husband

InuYasha just stood there.

edwirmance walk up to him " You and Kagome can stay in your room, I'll make you two dinner."

" Thanks." Inuyasha walk up the secound staies that was in the mansion. Kagome followed him while looking at the part they were in. it was pretty empty but in the back was where the livbing room was.

They walk threw a long hallway till InuYasha stop at a door and opened it. He let Kagome go in first the he walk in.

The room was really big just like her old room. He had a king size bed next to the window with a ig screen t.v right in front of the bed. There was a couch close to the door and a bathroom connted to the room. The walls were red while the bed was black.

Inuyasha walk to the t.v and turned it on " If you want kagome you can take the extra room right next to this one." InuYasha sat down on the bed

Kagome shook her head and joined him" No I'm okay."

He just nodded and countined to watch T.V.

She looked outside the window " Hey you have a pool right?"

InuYasha nodded " Yeah , you want to go?"

Kagome nodded and InuYasha went to the bathroom.He came back out with a bathing sute for her " Here my mom loved swimming suites but she never wore them so you can have that one or use it whatever."

He walk over to his dresser and got his bathing suit" I'll change here you can use the bathroom."

Kagome nodded and walk in and change, she looked in the mirrow , It was a nice simple bathing suit, it wasn't like the ones she used to model in , all ichy , tight ,small,showed to much, and just uncomterable.

It was just a simple two peice and the color blue. She walk out side and saw InuYasha on the bed waiting for her . He had on black trunks with fames on them. He really had a well tone body and was muscluer.

" Ready?"

He looked up and nodded , he got up " You look nice."

Kagome blushed " Thanks you too." Kagome got an idea in her head " For a dog." She smirked and started to run.

" I'm not a dog !" Inuyasha ran after her and pick her up from behind while running to the pool. When he got there he jump in with her and let go so she could swim to the surface." InuYasha !"

She splashed him and thats when the splashing fight happen. Laughs and giggles fill the air . Inuyasha swam over to Kagome and pulled her out of the pool and threw her in again.

She came back out and pushed him " Ha ha ha ha ha."

InuYasha came back up with a put on " tee-hee." He out of the water and walk over to her with a smile

Kagome got a sudden idea in her mind. She looked into his eyes and started to move her hands up on his chest

InuYasha was supprise by this but didn't complane.He stared down at her

She started to move her face up to his _" and now it's time to pus..."_

Kagome froze , She looked at Inuyasha, he was kissing her ! She didn't mind at all, she like him more then a friend for sure. She took the advenange of this and closed her eyes enjoying the kiss they were sharing

" I Knew you two were girlfriend and boyfriend !"

InuYasha and Kagome sperated and looked where the voice was coming from

" edwirmance!"InuYasha walk over to her

" I knew it !" She pulled the tray in front of her " Oh and heres lunch."

Kagome smiled and came up to them. But inside she was pouting 'cause the kiss didn't last as long as she wished.

End Of chapter 9

well guys in my opinion I think this was a long chappie so for the next chappies they **_W I LL _** shorter.

13InuYasha Girl4


	11. I almost told him

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha ! happy ?

chapter 4

" InuYasha ,InuYasha." Kagome shook InuYasha trying to wake him up." InuYasha!"

" What huh ?" He turned around and looked at Kagome laying next to him " It's 3:00 A.M Kagome, go back to sleep."InuYasha turned back around

" InuYasha I need to go pee." Kagome pushed him again

" Yuck you don't have to tell me that ." Inuyasha pushed off her pushes

" But I don't know where the bathroom is, and yours is cloged." Kagome winned

InuYasha sighed and got up" Ok,ok follow me." InuYasha walk to his front door and opened it walking out with Kagome following.

" Right there." InuYasha pointed down the hall and turned around going back to bed

Kagome went to the bathroom. Once she was finished she went back to bed but InuYasha wasn't there.

" InuYasha?" She walk into the bathroom but he wasn't there ." InuYasha?" She walk down staris to the kicthen . InuYasha was there, eating Ramen and listening to the radio.

Kagome sat next to him and pulled the ramen bowl away from him." It's mine now." She smiled at him and started to eat

" Hey !" He pouted as she continued to eat.But pulled it back from her and finished it.

" InuYasha, your dad said we had to go in a week remember?"

InuYasha just nodded

" Tommorow is a week."Kagome sat her face in his palm.

" Oh yeah." He sighed " I don't even consider him as my father." He push the bowl out" But worst is that we are still being seach for even more now."

" So what are we going to do? We can't go to the U.S."

" Maybe we can call Miroku...wait no we can't they proberlt tap his phone or this one."

Kagome rested her head on the table and sighed " InuYasha ?"

" Yeah."

" I-I lo..."

" InuYasha,Kagome go to bed we can hear you ."

They got up and walk to InuYasha's room

" What were you going to say?" He walk to bed and got in.

" Nothing." Kagome joined him.

" O( yawn) K."

Kagome closed her eyes_" I almost told him..I almost broke my heart.H e would never love me as much as I love ...him"_

-----

Like I said it will be shorter chappies. Sorry but I have a life 2

13InuYasha Girl4


	12. Off again

Disclamier: Now how many more times do I have to say this ? I don't onw InuYasha.

I CAN'T TYPE FOR MY LIFE. I was dared to do that,but it's true I can't type for my life

Chapter 11

" Kagome,Kagome !"

Kagome open her eyes and looked around and saw InuYasha looking down at her

" Oh ,what I was having a awsome dream." Kagome turned around attempting to go back asleep.

" Come on I have the car set up, our bags are packed and we have to get."

Kagome waved at InuYasha as if saying ' go and leave me be'

InuYasha got tierd of trying to wake her up. hE grunted and pick her up bridle style " I'll carry you if I have too."

Kagome hit his face trying to say ' ahh shut up '

InuYasha frowned and walk to the grage where one of his dads cars were that he KNEW that his dad was not going to miss.

He sat her down and got in ,turning on the car and driving out .Once he got out of the gates he put on sunglasses on him and rolled up the window trying to cover him as best as he could.

Scene Change---

" InuYasha ! Your Dad will let you..." edwirmance walk into his room and saw a note.

She grab it and read it

"edwirmance,mom or father,

I know it is the end of the week and I know we had to hit the road so we left early . I took fathers old car that he was going to give me later when I turn six-teen. Any-way I took one of his plates so that it looked like him driving and not me . So we're covered,thanks edwirmance for are breackfast,luch,and dinner's. Love you Mom and sorry about our fight the first day Kagome and I came over. And father I don't know what to say.

Love,

InuYasha"

edwirmance held the note in her hands looking down at it " And they could have stayed for a month more."

Scene Change--

InuYasha stop at a stop light waiting for it to turn green

" Inu..Yasha?"

He looked down at Kagome and saw that she was dreaming.

"honk,honk !"

He speed up and drove " Os where do we go ? " InuYasha sighed " We can't stop to get gas nor food.And a hotel is out of the question."He looked down at Kagome and wispered" Your lucky I'm in love with you."He went back to the road ,but then an Idea pop into his head.

He put on his signle and pulled over . He turned the car off and moved in the backseat and started to look threw his bags.

" Inu..yasha?"

He looked up and saw that kagome awake.

" Hey sleepy beauty." InuYasha smirked when he saw Kagome blush

She soon recovered and asked her question" What are you doing?"

" I have some type of chain that makes me look like a human and I can disguise myself and go and get food,shelter,gas and such."

Kagome watch him roam threw his bag " And why didn't tell me this?"

Inuyasha shrug" Forgot."

Kagome sighed." Wait a second , we can't drive they'll pull us over and ..."

" calm down i took one of my pops plates. It just looks like he's driving it."

" But what we come to a road block?"

InuYasha flashed his dad's drivers licence." I'll just tell them that I'm going threw a day where I change to human,simple as that."

Kagome had a worry face on ." But.."

" Ah ha ! Here it is." InuYasha pulled out a chain " God I hate being human."

" Hey !" Kagome pouted " I'm one too you know?"

InuYasha put it on and got back up to the front seat .and started it ." Finally,no more glasses." He threw them in the back and got back in the lane.

Kagome giggled at him.

He flashed a smile." Now where do you want to lay out for a while?"

END OF CHAPTER 11 , wait am I right?

I felt like writing some more today cause ...well I felt like it . : ) Any-who I love I ce cream , sorry I'm a little hyper right now.

13InuYasha Girl4

P.S I'm not a geek , I have tons of friends and wouldn't mind more : )


	13. I love you

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 12

Kagome jump up and down on the bed." Yes they fell for it ! "

Inuyasha sighed " I told you that they would . " He took off his chain.He turned back to his half-demon form again." Thats better."

Kagome jump once more and fell down on the bed sitting down." You make it sound like it kill's your insides."

" Hey, it feels like it." He walk over to the small kicthen

Kagome watch him then an idea came to her " Want to go to a restrant?"

InuYasha shot up his head and looked at Kagome" Are you crazy ? I can't say your blind and it's religon to wear a hair cover thingy all the time."

Kagome sighed " Why don't we go to the U.S ?"

" Because they will try and take off your hair cover and sunglasses to make sure that you arn't...well you."

Kagome rolled her eyes " So what are we going to do ? Live in hotels for the rest of our live's , and keep running."

" Yeah that's how I see it ." Inuyasha gave a small chuckle

" InuYasha! No serously what are we going to do?" Kagome sighed " This is better then living a life of modeling. But this isn't the thing I was seaching for."

InuYasha walk over to the bed and sat down next to her" We'lll live a normal life I promise Kagome.You'll get married some day with another guy ,have his kids and die old with him."

Kagome looked down at her feet." Oh..."

InuYasha looked over at her " Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded slowly _" I just wish he would have said ' marry me,have my kids and die old with me.' "_Kagome sighed " I'm going to bed,you can do whatever you want to do."

Kagome got up and walk over to the top of the bed and got in " Night."

InuYasha looked at her " I said something wrong didn't I ?"

Kagome didn't answer.

He sighed,he put his chain back on and walk outside of the hotel room." I wish I could have said'marry me, you'll have my kids, and you'll die with me."He walk over to the stairs and sat down." What are we going to do?"

" How about what you said?" InuYasha looked behind him and saw Kagome standing at the door of their room" Are you coming to bed?"

He shook his head and planted his head on his palm

Kagome walk over to him " InuYasha..."

" hmm?"

" I - why are you helping me ? "

InuYasha looked over at her " what do you mean?"

" You know excatly what I mean" Kagome sighed " You really could have just ran off by yourself, the heat would have gone away from you because of me. "Kagome looked over at InuYasha" What I'm saying is that , The cops would have paid more attention to me insted of you and you could go back to a normale life."

" Kagome the reson why..." InuYasha eye caught something that gave him fear ,blue and red lights went across the wall once

Kagome saw that something caught his full attention" what?"

"Quite." Peek his head up and saw what he really didn't need right now, the cops. They were down in the parking lot with the hotels manager standing there talking with one of the cops." Shit." He lowered himself down." They found out."

Kagome winden her eyes." You mean..."

" Come on." He grab Kagome's hand " we got to get ."

" But how?" Kagome felt InuYasha jerk her hand saying come on.

He lowered himself below the walls with Kagome right behind." The abonded staires in the back."

InuYasha and Kagome ran over to the staries. And got to the last floor." Where.."

" Jump the fence." They walk over to the fence

Kagome let her eyes travel over the fence " I can't jump it."

" I can." InuYasha tore off his chain and grab ahold of Kagome,and took a big leap over it .He took off jumping off logs and tangles or dead plants.

He stop at a clearing and set Kagome down.He was panting " Do you think we lost them?"

Kagome looked around and saw nothing but high trees and bushes" yeah."

"Ok." He sat down " Now here's the bad news...we're back to square one!" He sat his head on his hands,covering his face.He sighed

Kagome sat next to him" So now what?"

InuYasha shrug his shoulders " They now know my human form so again,no food,shelter,transpotation,and now I'm going to be charge for grand theft."

Kagome lowared her head, she felt guilty.She started this whole thing, if she haven't ran away he would still be working for Keade,eating good meals,sleeping,laughing and not having the bad case of the neveryes( it's a little word that I made up, the meaning is at the end of the chappie)." I'm sorry."

InuYasha shot his head up to her " Why, this isn't your fault."

" It is too, if I haven't ran away from my home then you wouldn't be here like this." Kagome covered her small body with her own arms

InuYasha brought her closer to him and hugged her

Kagome was taken back by this, she expeted something like a " Damn right, you screwed up my life." but insted got...

" If you haven't ran away Kagome...I would have never in my whole life met such a beautiful,sweet lady that I...fell in love with."He wispered in her ear in a gentale sweet voice.

Kagome smiled" Inu..."

" I love you kagome,more then the whole world, that's why I'm running away with you."InuYasha let Kagome go from the hug

" I love you too." Kagome gave him a kiss,a sweet gentale kiss.

" more then the whole world ?" He laughed

Kagome gave a small smile " Yeah more then the world.."

END OF CHAPTER 13 THAT'S RIGHT,RIGHT?

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while.I've been busy and junk so yeah, any-who. The meaning of the neveryes, is well stress, can't sleep proper,can't eat,and always alert ( spelling please)

and well if I have alot of miss spelling, sorry . I'm really,really slow today and I was bored for not having anything to do,so I wrote and I just HAD to be slow 2day. any-who review please : )

13InuYashaGirl4


	14. sorry

Ok ppl don't kill me but i can't update for a while,family promblemes.

A.S.A.P

13InuYashaGirl4


	15. last moment of peace

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha

Kagome: to bad too,I would have kissed InuYasha

Chapter oh no what chapter is it ?

Kagome open her eyes when she heared a beat.She looked up to see that she was in InuYasha arms while he's running.

"You're awake." He smiled down at her

Kagome just nodded her head,she was tired and being in his arms felt...so good.She closed her eyes and snugled in " Where,to next?"Kagome let out a yawn

"Don't know but I heard some cop dogs so I ran." InuYasha jump over a log

Kagome's eye flew open with that" WHAT!"

" Damn keep it down;that's one way they'll find us!"

"Sorry,but do you think the dogs will cacht our sent or something?"

Inuyasha looked behind him and heared dogs barking with cops yelling.

"Not mine,yours." InuYasha jump in a river and stood there

" Mine?"

"It's something I rather not talk about." He turned against the current of the water and started to walk up.

"What are you doing ?"

" I read something in a book ,where when you go against the current of water and dogs are looking for you they'll lose track of you."( it's true)

Kagome's face went blank " You read?"(I asked my dad that.)

InuYasha looked down at her " Now I'm insulted."

"Sorry you just don't look like the type that reads."

"whatever." He keapt walking up the river." I think we lost them." He looked behind him and took a sniff."They went with the current.Ha stupid perro's(means dogs)"

Kagome looked at him." You know spanish?"

" Told you I'm smart." InuYasha gave a cocky smile.

"No you never told me you were smart."

Inuyasha frowened." Just HAD to ruinen my moment,did you?"

Kagome nodded."Yea-huh."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and jump out of the river. He sat Kagome on her feet and shook his legs.The river was pretty high, if it made it to his knees.

Kagome's stomach gave a growl.(man mine just did that).

InuYasha face fell."Guess we have to take the chance..."

"what do you mean?"

"We have to get out in public, we can't let you starve." He started to dig deep in his pockets and pulled out the chain." I know that they might know my human side but..."

"Your gonna..."

" Cut my hair "InuYasha sighed as he sat the chain on his neck.

" How ?" Kagome looked around her.

InuYasha looked around him and out of pure luck there was a knife on a tree trunk."That." He pulled in out of the tree and ran it across the tree to see if it was sharp enough to cut.

He turned around and looked at Kagome " Cut it." He handed her the knife.

"What!" She took the knife and looked at him"But what if I make a mistake?"

" Then your a horrible hair stylest." He gave a chuckle to lighten Kagome's attitude

She gave a small giggle but stop." Are you sure?"

InuYasha turned his back to her,so that she could cut his hair." Just do it."

Kagome took her hand and grab his long,beautiful black,silky,smooth,hair and starghten it.She took a deep breath and slice it,she continued her work till it was short like every other boy in Sapporo.Finally it was done,it was short and it did look pretty good .(I can't beileve I wrote that ! His hair !)

"It's done."

InuYasha turned around and looked at the ground and saw his hair.He looked up at Kagome " You Okay?You look like your gonna faint." he rose an eyebrow

"Yeah I'm fine, I just thought i would never in my life do that."Kagome's face was still blank.

"Oh calm down it's my hair and it'll grow back in a week or two." He grab the knife and sat it back on the tree." Come on." He took Kagome's hand and they started to walk." We need to find a way to get out of these woods."

"InuYasha?" She moved her hand to where InuYasha and her fingers laced

He looked down at her." Yeah?"

"What are we going to do when this is over?"

"I was kinda hopeing that maybe we could do what I said back at the hotel but me insted." He tighten his grip on her hand.

Kagome winden her smile " Me too."

END OF CHAPTER ,SOME1 TEL ME PLEASE

Hey people,well this is the last moment of peace it seems.I have to start the new story so this is all i can do Good-bye


	16. No

Disclamier: Idon't own anything,wait I do,no I don't.I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 16

InuYasha and Kagome finally came out to a clearing but only to find a road with an abandon car on the side." Kagome?"

"Yeah?" She looked over at him

" How many years if you stole two cars?"

"five to ten years, why?"

"I know how to how to jump a car. " He walked over to it and smashed the window.Glass shadered all over and he opened the door." Get in."

Kagome gave him a worried look " I don't like this feeling."

InuYasha frowned"What do you mean?"

Kagome walk over to the passenger seat" I don't know." She opened the door and got in.

"Well you got over it ,now hold on." InuYasha pulled some wires and started his work.Then out of no where...

"InuYasha! The cops.!"

InuYasha looked behind them" shit! Get out Kags!' He threw his door open as the same for Kagome and they started to run back in the woods.

Dogs,cops,all barking out words or howling.InuYasha caught up with kagome and scoop her up while running." damn it where's that lake?"

Kagome look behind them and saw the cops.

"You guys! Freeze!" He held his gun and kept running after them."I'll shoot!"

"Boss don't shoot! That's Kagome!"

Kagome held on tighter as InuYasha kept running ." InuYasha find that lake!"

" I'm looking." InuYasha rip the chain off his neck and started to change,Kagome was suprised to see that InuYasha hair was back to long and now was hitting her face while she laid on his back."told ya it would grow back."

Kagome frowned and was going to do a come back but,she heard the cops yell" He's the same dude!"

InuYasha started to run at fun speed and jump up to the trees,skipping branches and jumping off them to another.

InuYasha stop on a branch and looked around.He looked up and saw that it was pretty big he kept jumping till they made it to the top.He look around and saw that they were close to where they wanted to be,but there was to many people.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around them, she saw a restrant and her stomach gave a growl.

"Your hungry after what we just went threw?" InuYasha looked behind him .

"Well pardon me but I'm hungry!"

InuYasha's ears perked up and he looked around him" Shit !" He dunk down some between the leaves and saw a helicopter pass them" I'm starting to believe they want me more then you."

Kagome laid her head down on his shoulder"So now what?"

InuYasha jump down some more"We can't travel on ground or to high up so.." InuYasha started to jump again causeing Kagome to hold on tighter"We'll jump between trees,hopeing the cops won't see us or the dogs get our scent."

"Over there!" kagome pointed to some place.

InuYasha stop and looked,a grin spred on his face" What I do with out you?" he jump down and started to run to the place

A splash was hearded followed by more." Thank God we found a stream." Kagome looked behind her and saw that the dogs were following the down stream while up in the skys there was no heilcopter.She smiled a little while still fearing that maybe it was just the begining.

InuYasha on the other hand wasn't paying any attention to the cops or heilcopter,he was getting a little tired ,because from lack of sleep and lack of food. All his energy was being spent on the stream right now because he didn't want his lover going back to that so called home.

He started to jump a little trying his best to skip some of the rocks.His black baggy jeans were filled with water up to his knees,problem was that he could go ALOT faster if he was wearing just his boxers or at least some shorts.

The heilcopter came back around and InuYasha jump back into the trees with a eeping Kagome.A light was showen on the water by some cops and dogs.Their scent was back and those damn dogs would track them down, and those cops in the heilcopter were taking away his oppertunity to use the water.He growled out of frastation and started to run to the fence.It was a big chance but stiking in the woods was even bigger chance of getting caught by them."Hold on ."

Kagome saw how InuYasha was gonna jump the fence.She held on thighter,to the point where you would think that her nails would rip threw his shirt.She knew why he was doing this but didn't like it. Once he jump she felt like she was flying,but she was scared at the most.

He landed with a small thud and ran.When they were running threw the streets you could hear the gasping,Kagome was guessing word had spreaded more about her and him then ever. That's when she saw what she never ever wanted to see...Her father there with the cops blocking their path.

END OF CHAPTER 16 THANK YOU WHO TOLD ME

anyway---gasp look at the time 9:39 pm and I have to go bye : )

13InuyashaGirl4


	17. Goodbye

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 17

LAST TIME:

Kagome saw how InuYasha was gonna jump the fence.She held on thighter,to the point where you would think that her nails would rip threw his shirt.She knew why he was doing this but didn't like it. Once he jump she felt like she was flying,but she was scared at the most.

He landed with a small thud and ran.When they were running threw the streets you could hear the gasping,Kagome was guessing word had spreaded more about her and him then ever. That's when she saw what she never ever wanted to see...Her father there with the cops blocking their path.

NOW:

"Put my dauther down!"

InuYasha hested at first but did as he was told to. Once she was set down the cops ran over and cuffed him.

Kagome watch in fear,she didn't want this at all" Dad stop them ! He never did steal that first car,it's his father's and I ran off by myself!"

Her father sent her a cold glare " So What ? You need to get home and clean up ! You have to model to..."

" I don't want to dad !"She stomp her foot.She turned to see InuYasha squezze his eye shut.They were putting them on tight."Take those off him!"

The cops looked over to her with confused face on" What ? Wasn't he who stole that man's car and attempting to steal this one?And didn't he try to kidnap you?"

"No,The first car was his dad's,I went off on my own and the last car he tough it was his mom's." Kagome turned over to her father "And I love him."

Her fathers face turn white to red" YOU LOVE HIM!" He pointed to InuYasha " Your pergnate aren't you!"

InuYasha looked over to Kagome's father "No I haven't laid a hand on her."

"LAIER! you were holding her on your back !" He walked up to InuYasha

"I mean I haven't touch her in the wrong places."

The cops came in" So does he..."

"Take him away !" Her father turned around and grab Kagome's hand and started to drag her back to the car.

Kagome tried to reach InuYasha like he was doing the same"InuYasha!"

He sat in the cops car and the dor shut. And right there in front of her own eyes she saw the car drive away,her lover was gone.

Kagome was sat in her own car and she was gone from his sight as well."InuYasha..."

END OF CHAPTER 17

sorry that it is sooooo short but I have alot of problems with stuff so yea...I promise the next update will be extra long:)


	18. here we go

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha

Chapter ?

"I can't believe you Kagome! You ran off like that ! You could have been killed !"

Kagome looked around her room,it was cold and not welcoming. She turned to her dad" So what! You could have tooken Kikyou ! I don't want to be a model anymore! I want to be with InuYasha!" Kagome gave her dad a cold glare" He protected me, took care me,fed me,help me,and loved me. You do nothing like that!"

Her dad looked down on her" Your grounded."

"Grounded?Grounded? HA I've been grounded ever since you took me out for modeling! I can't go to the mall by myself,I can't go outside,I can't have friends,I can't watch too much T.V, And I can't have InuYasha! So Fuck being grounded I've been grounded."

" don't you dare use tha type of language with me! "

"I do what I want to do!" Kagome walked pass her father and kick her door open,running downstairs to front door but stop there when she was block .A tall man pick her up and sat her down or more like drop her down on the guest room floor.He locked the door and the window before he left with a grumble

SCENCE CHANGE

" Mr.Higrashie ask us to take really good care of you." The man pushed InuYasha into a celler and slamed the door shut.

InuYasha ran back to the door and slamed into it " What the fuck is going on !"He slamed into it again"Let me out !"

InuYasha kept on slaming into it till he got too tired and walk over to his so called bed. He laid down on it,not even daring to close his eyes.But he was too tired from the lack of sleep and lack of food.And sleep claimed his tired body within minutes.

HOURS LATER

"FOOD!"

InuYasha woke up when he heard that word ring into his head.A plate was slid in the entrance of his metal white door.

He took it and sat it down,one sniff and he turned his head.Stale bread and rotten milk.That was when he notice that there was a window,small but easy to brake.Then he smirk"I know just how to get out of here."

He jump up some and then...BANG!

Right that second he drop down he saw a gaurd at his door.He turned around and started to run straight at him.He gave a leep and jump on the guy to where he fell and InuYasha could get threw.He jump several of the guards and bullets.Hey finally reach the front of the jail and ran outside where the air hit his face. He stop and looked arournd.Out of all his luck there was a helicopter.Of course he knew how to lift a helicopter,after spending all those years with the gang he could easly lift one without promblem.

He jump in it hoping that this would be the last of all his troble-making,he truly wasn't pleased with it.He lifted it and got up in the sky.He took a deep breath,even though he knew how to lift one didn't mean he knew excatly how to drive the damn thing! He set both his hand of it's stick waiting to go a little higher.He pushed the stick forworde and drove or fly to..."Sapporo,here I come."

END OF CHAPTER ?

OKAY I'M SORRY FOR SUCH A HORRIBLE LONG WAIT! But april just isn't my month,I'm still sitting those animals and my history teacher created a new project to do! Homework is getting harder considering the fact that my teachers are so pack into their own lives(which i can't complain) that they can't teach us the right way that,AND I'm starting my band now and is seaching for a drumer and bass player!AGGGUG! okay I'm trying my best right now to squeaze in all this and my stiories in one day,so I'll try my very best but for now the chapters will be short,I appoligize for this

13InuYashaGirl4


	19. Remember Death Can't Tear Us Apart

Do you guys remember Death Can't Tear Us Apart?

Well looks like faith has new plans...

my uncle called yesterday with bad news...

Maria(kagome) was on a bus to see gon(InuYasha), cause she had to move shortly after the whole cancewr deal.Anyway she was on the bus to see gon and the bus driver passed out on the weel...

He was thrown off the road and landed in icy cold water...

Maria was trap in the bus for 6 hours and is now suffering from two broken ribs,a puncher lung and has amoanya.

My cousin gon is right now dying inside cause of Maria condition...I'm sorry but the stories will go even slower up dateds,I'll try my best,but right now what is going on is horrible.

The sad thing is...they were suppose to get married that week...

Please pray for maria and gon,it might turn out that Death CAN tear them apart...

--Andrea


	20. On his own free will

Disclaimer: i don't own InuYasha!

chapter 18 I think?

Kagome sighed and looked out of the window. Her cruel father has sepreted her and InuYasha and on top of that he threw Inuyasha in jail after his own dather plea him not to. She walk over to her bed and sat down looking down at her own feet. She saw the remote on the floor and picked it up turning on the T.V. on the news was a News repoter telling everyone about Kagome and InuYasha being found and how he was in jail under kindnapping and grand thef. But the news reporter stop talking when a man ran up to her and wispered something in her ear. She made a small gasp

" Uh looks like InuYasha takahise escape from prison earlier today.."

Kagome drop the remote and stared at the T.V as if it was a pot of gold. " InuYasha..." Kagome ran up to her window and looked out hopeing wishing that her lover would be there smirking down at her. But there was no InuYasha,there ready to take her away from the hell hole. She drop down and looked over at the door. There was no way she could break that. SHe looked back at the window and an idea hit her head. InuYasha would proberly yell for a long time telling her she indangered herself but she need him.

Kagome ran over to her bed and pulled down the covers. Making a long rope with other items in the room. She ran threw all the draws pleaing that there would be some hard object.But to her disapoment there was nothing. She sighed and pulled off her sock and slip it on her hand making a fist. She grab her "rope" and pulled her hand back. She threw it hard against the window and to her suprise it accualy broke.Shartering glass fell down on her hand.Kagome was glade she covered her hand with a sock. She slip the "rope" and slid down it. Throwing her shoe back on she ran into the streets hoping to find her lover anywhere.

Scence Change-

InuYasha was suprised that there was no cops around trying to kill him.He let out a happy laugh when he saw his distantion near..only to let out a small yelp when a buch of bullets starting to hit the heilcopter." DAMNIT!" He stratde to lose controlle because of some many bullets hitting the heilcopter that it's stearing was loseing capablilty to stear.

One last bullet hit and in the worst place ever:the taill. He cursed and tried to keep controle of his fear. He was going down and there was nothing he could do to about it...his last thought before he hit the ground was...

_" Kagome..."_

- Scence change-

Kagome snuck around the front yard trying to find a place where the fence was low enough for her to jump it. Finally she gave in and started to clime it.Once she reach the top she gave a small jump and snaghed her pants a litlle where the show her lower thigh. She pushed it off and continue to run. That was when she heard a big 'boom' . She heard small gasp and screams.

" Oh my goodness!" a young lady followed the cround to the area where everyone was running to see the very scence.

Kagome ran next to her " What's going on?"

The lady stop dead in her tracks." Your..."

"Yes I know who I am but what is going on?" Kagome asked once again.

The lady snap out of her thoughts " Oh yes, there seems to be a crash of a heilcopter over by main street..."

Kagome strated to run with the others leaveing behind a bewilder lady. Once she came upon the scence she saw tons of cops pointing guns to the heilcopter, closing in slowly. Kagome pushed in threw the croud. That was when a cop kick the helicopter door open. He looked in slowly and pulled out quickly looking at the other cops.

" Boss, he's not in there." He made a move for the boss to walk over there and took a peak. Once he did he looked at the others" Look everywhere! He's dangerous if he could stand that fall. Look for this InuYasha!"

Kagome gave a small gasp and ran out of the croud. That was when she knew right there that InuYasha was coming to save her but was shot down. He could be injered! Or maybe even dead! Kagome ran into an alley.She gave a yelp when she felt a hand cover her mouth " Kagome it's me..."

She knew that voice, and all too well " InuYasha?" She looked behind her and saw him. He gave a small smile but it dissappered when he saw a buch of cops past the alley. " Listen Kagome, you must stay away from me. I can't keep getting into tromble and have you getting a bad record like mine."

Kagome shook her head violently. " No! I don't want to be sepertated from you again!"

InuYasha gave her a shush sound when he saw some more cops pass. " You have to. You know you'll be even in more danger then now."

Kaome turned around and hug him ." Please not again..." she stuck her head in his chest giving him small cries and sobs." I love you too much to be seprated again!'

InuYasha's face soften. He returned the hug only to recever a tighter one from Kagome. " Listen Kags, I'll come back I..."

" No,means no, get it N-O. " She looked up at him " Please I want to go with you."

InuYasha looked over at the entrace of the alley. ' If I take her I could endanger her life. She could die! All because I let her come.' He shook his head one last tme.

Kagome gave a small sob and dug her face in his chest again. only to feel him push her away gentally and to feel a gasp of wind hit her face. And that was it...InuYasha was gone once again...but only this time: he went on his own free will...

END OF CHAPTER

Okay I know long wait and not a long chappie, I'm sorry I truly am but I just have so much and now the teachers are throwing in more hw...which by the way I'm suppose to be doing so bye!

13InuYashaGirl4


	21. My Bad

Hey sorry guys that i haven't updated soon. Sorry my computer crashed and right now i'm on the library's which right now i'm not supposed to be writting on so i really have2 go sorry once my computer works i'll write two chappies for each story


	22. back

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha

Chapter?

InuYasha's heart ached,he hated the fact that he just left Kagome there. He jump to another building,thinking of a song that he heard on the raido.He mumbled a few words.

" Hate me today, hate me tommorw!Hate me so you could see whats good for you." Sirens filled his ears. He looked down the streets and saw the cops looking for him. He stop and looking for any escape . Nope, just streets and-well more streets. He gave a growl of frustration.he gave a grunt and jump down to the sidewalk that was deserted.

" I should just turn myself in." He kept running

KAGOME'S POV

Kagome sighed and leaned her back against the wall. " Why did he leave me?"

"Kagome get up!"

Kagome's heart jump a bit thinking it was InuYasha. She jump up and looked at the speaker only to see it was her father. " This is all your fault!"

He rolled his eyes. " MY fault? Heh, if YOU didn't run off THIS would have never happen!"He gave her a stirn look." So here's the deal. Your little boyfriend has twenty-two hundred dollers on his small head.Find him and bring him in and you won't have to model ever again." He gave her a fack smile,that you would just want to cut up and stomp on it forever.(sorry)

" No." Camly she walked over to her 'father'(you'll understand right ..) and kick him hard on the(now) balls.Pushing her way threw the gaurds she ran ." I gotta find InuYasha."

INUYASHA'S POV

InuYasha jump the fence over to the park.Seeing three cops standing there with several cop dogs. He gave a growl of frustration." There's no end to this life."Turning around running into...

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

After kicking her fathers family jewels,she ran out of the alley.She started to head to the park. The whole sky was dark like her fathers heart, she wished so dearly that her mother was still here.

X----flashaback-----X

_"mommy!" a small girl cried while running in the open arms of her mother." Mommy, I had a great day!I got to finger paint and eat a BIG hamburger !" The girl spred her arms out as an example._

_" Well isn't that great Kagome?" Her mother smile warmly._

_Kagome nodded fast.Kagome's mother stood up and grab her daughter's hand walking over to the car." and I got a surprise for you,Kagome." _

_Her mother started up the car and smiled down at her child." Your father has agreed to let you have your own dog!"_

_Kagome gave a happy sqeel. " Can we get him now?"_

_" Why yes of course!" Kagome's mother smile and was pulling out of the school when..._

_A car ramned into the drivers seat,where Kagome's mother sat..._

_X------Min later------X_

_Kagome woke up to sirens . looking over to where her mother was supposed to be " Mom-mommy?" Her vision cleard up and saw the unexpected. She gave out a scream." Mommy!" There was her mother...dead_

_" Oh dear." A man said while getting Kagome out of the car.. The man brought her to the ambulance but it was close enough to see them take her mother out and put the white sheet over her head. Even a 6 year old little girl knew it meant she was long gone. _

X----end of flash back----X

Kagome was so cath up in her thoughts she bump into someone.Falling back ready for the inpact on her bottom but it never came,only to hear."What the hell are you doing out here, Kagome?"

Kagome open her eyes to see InuYasha looking down at her supporting her with his hands on her waist. She smiled " INUYASHA!" She jump up and held onto his neck. with such force that they fell to the ground.

Dogs barking all of the sudden.InuYasha sat up and saw that the dogs heard Kagome." Kagome..I told you not to follow me.You can't live life on the road like this."

Kagome gave him a sad face." I love you to much to be left here and not be with you.I don't care about the hard life as long as if I'm with you,InuYasha."

InuYasha smiled and kissed her till it hit him.The dogs!"InuYasha jump up with Kagome in his arms. " We have to get outta of here then." He started to run." I think United states knows about us now.And Kagome i don't think we can live a normal life in the woods."

Kagome knew this would not end up in a happy ending. It was true. InuYasha broke to many laws to be forgiven,He's accused of kid napping,which could and proberly would be forgiven when explaned,stealing two cars, one will be forgiven the other maybe not and for certain, the heilcopter being stolen then trashed will not be forgiven.It would all add up to life in prison with no porole.

" Any Ideas?" InuYasha intrrupted her thoughts.

Kagome shook her head." Only turning ourselves in,but you'll end up with life in prison." Kagome said sadly

InuYasha was lost at words. He knew that was true and he knew that Kagome would be sent back to her father. He couldn't allow it.He gave a grunt and jump off to another place wher they could rest for some time

...OKAY I"M BACK! Yeah I know I suck. I said in a cople of weeks but turn out to moths . sorry sorry sorry, but now I'm good and kicking : )


	23. Chappie 23

Disclaimer: i don't own InuYasha

Chappier: Don't care...

Last time:

Kagome knew this would not end up in a happy ending. It was true. InuYasha broke to many laws to be forgiven,He's accused of kid napping,which could and proberly would be forgiven when explaned,stealing two cars, one will be forgiven the other maybe not and for certain, the heilcopter being stolen then trashed will not be forgiven.It would all add up to life in prison with no porole.

" Any Ideas?" InuYasha intrrupted her thoughts.

Kagome shook her head." Only turning ourselves in,but you'll end up with life in prison." Kagome said sadly

InuYasha was lost at words. He knew that was true and he knew that Kagome would be sent back to her father. He couldn't allow it.He gave a grunt and jump off to another place wher they could rest for some time

Now:

InuYasha jump to a quite part of the woods. He let Kagome down on the ground at sighed." kagome.."

She looked over at him" Yes?"

He struggled against words but soon found them." Kagome, I should turn myself in.And explain something,maybe I can get out in a co--"

"No! We're not gonna give up because we're against odds and all but we have to be strong." kagome sat down on the hard dirt below her." we have to come up with something."

Inuyasha nodded." yeah,but by now i'm wanted like a terorist."

Kagome sat her chin down on her palm." yeah..."

There was an eeire scilence between them till...

"You know the heilcopter crash was mostly their fault."

Kagome giggled." That much is true."

InuYasha smiled_,"at least she is laughing."_

Suddenly a load rumble was heard from kagome's stomach. She gave a slight blush and looked away." I guess the somach speeks." InuYasha laughed

Kagome glared at him." I haven't eaten in a loooong time."Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

InuYasha sighed." Yeah niether have I, He looked around ." There has to be some animal in these woods I can kill and cook."

Kagome sighed." But where,these are small woods not large ones."

InuYasha looked at her." Well,there has to be at least one,a bird maybe a deer."InuYasha got up and sniffed around." I'll be back,just stay here."

Kagome jump up with a worry face." No way!."

InuYasha sat her back down." I'll be back."And he jump off.

Kagome watch his dissapering figure.A sound was heard and she looked over where the sound was made." W-who's there?" She slowly stood and tried to look over the bush but no luck." Come out,I'm armed!"

Nothing.

Kagome walked over to it slowly to see nothing but a bird." I got all worried over nothing."She sighed and turned around jumping when she saw her father there with 3 cops.

"Kagome,you once again ran of with that mutt."

" I ain't no mutt." A voice said

Kagome's father turned around to see InuYasha with dinner.InuYasha drop the deer ."Just leave her alone.She never wanted to become a slave."

Kagome's father grew mad." Excuse me, she was very happy living with me after her discusting mother of hers died."

Kagome gasp at what she heard. She knew her father wasn't in love with her mother as her mother thought.But she didn't ever think that her father hated his own wife.

InuYasha growled." Then why did she leave you!"InuYasha was about to move when 2 cops grab a hold of him,cuffing him once again.

Kagome came back from her thoughts to see him getting cuffed.She pushed her father out of the way and ran to InuYasha hugging him,even with the other cop trying to break her free from InuYasha.

"Please,let us live in peace."Kagome felt tears weiling up in her eyes." Please,I willing became his friend,then his lover.I love him and I don't want to be left alone again." Kagome rub her face in InuYasha chest.She felt the tugs become less."He was only trying to help me."

InuYasha looked down at the crying girl holding onto him like he was going to die right here and now if she didn't hold him.He looked up at the cop in the front and saw that he had pity for Kagome.

"Please."Kagome wimpered

InuYasha felt his cuffes fall off his hands.The first thing he did was wrap his long strong arms around Kagome's small figure.Sticking his nose in her hair smelling her sweet smell of wild flowers and vanilla.

"What the hell are you doing!"Kagome's father yelled."He's a criminal!"

"Come on sir,we're not that cold hearted.They love--"

"FUCK love!" He pulled the gun hinded under his jacket."You mutt."He pointed to InuYasha and shot.

A long scilence was heard and then a thump with a scream...

END OF CHAPPIE

HE HE HE! Okay yeah I know it was vorny BUT...it was coming to a dead end so I did it that way :) Next chappie will proberly be the last I don't know any-whoo I'm just writting anything that pops in my head.

InuYashaGirl


	24. who got shot

Disclamier:I don't own InuYasha

Wow-o 100 reviews! Oh i hope my new story turns out like this

Chappie ?

Last time:

"FUCK love!" He pulled the gun hinded under his jacket."You mutt."He pointed to InuYasha and shot.

A long scilence was heard and then a thump with a scream...

Now:

Kagome opened her eyes,she screamed when she felt InuYasha falling slowly to the ground the gun falling out of his hands.At the last moment he pulled out the gun from the cops behind him and shot.

X----Flash back----X

"FUCK love!" He pulled the gun hinded under his jacket."You mutt."Kagome thought that he pointed to InuYasha but really,her father was pointing at her.

InuYasha saw this and pulled the gun, shoting right when Kagome's father did,only InuYasha shot first and the aim to Kagome was turned on him and shot him right next to his heart.

X---End of flashback----X

. Cruching over him,tears weiling up in her eyes" Inu-InuYasha?"

Kagome's father stood there staring at his dauther there crying.He drop the gun and fell to his knees.InuYasha shot him,yes but only in the leg. He froze,he soon realized...

_"I was pointing at my daughter!And this boy protected her and shot at me but meaning to only injer me."_ He looked up and saw the cops pulling him up and cuffing him.

"You are very cold-hearted ,sir.Trying to kill your own dauther."

Kagome cried over InuYasha ." InuYasha..."

"Kagome..." Kagome looked up "InuYasha?"

"T-that's my name." He tried lighting the mood

Kagome smiled and Hugged InuYasha's head." You're okay!"

"I'm-i'm not okay."InuYasha said weakly."I'm dying."

The sirens(I have alot of those in this story) Came closer." You'll be at the hospital in no time.and you'll see that your going to live." She lowered her head lmost touching InuYasha's lips.Closing in the kiss Inuyasha moved his head up a little

The'r whole world was gone.The kiss gave them peace for a minute till they ran out of air. Breaking the kiss Kagome was pulled off Inuyasha and the ambulance people pulled Inuyasha in a strecher,running back to the ambulance. Kagome jump up and ran afterr them,but was pulled back by one of the cops.

"Let me go!"

"Listen i'll drive you to the hospital."

"Like hell you will!" Kagome got freed from his grasp and caught up with the men bording." Let me go with you please!"

THe men help her in and drove to the hopsital. Kagome touch Inuyasha soft plae face.Thought horrible thought past her mind._" What if he dies! What am I gonna do!"_She grab his hand and gave it a tight sqeeeze." InuYasha.."The ambulance came to a stop and they pulled him out runbning in the hosptial Kagome following them. Still holding his hand she prayed for a miracle.

"His heart rate is slowing down!" "Blood presser i rising!""He's breathing is going slower." So many things were screamed by doctors and nurses.

One pulled Kagome back and held her back. Kagome trying to free herslef heard the nurse say." They're putting him in sugery,Ma'am." Shee walked Kagome back to the waiting room,sitting her down and folowing. " Listen ma'am,I know who you are."

"Yeah I doubt anybody dosen't kniow who the hell I or Inuyasha are."

The nurse gave her a pity look." I know, I'm sorry to hear about what happen."

Kagome gave her a strange look. " What do you mean? By Inuyasha getting shot?"

"No"The nurse shok her head." I mean how you two love each other and were riped apart like that."

Kagome looked down at her fingers" You mean when InuYasha was put in jail,and i told--"

"And told your dad that you loved him so much but he didn't care and still sent him to jail." The nurse nodded." Before this ever happen I used to be so jeoluse of your looks and I still am. But when I saw you on the news for missing I was so bitter I was happy that you were gone.Because even my husband would say .'oh wow,she's so hott!' and it hurt me so much. Like he was ignoring me for fun"

Kagome nodded." my father you to act like that with my mother."Kagome sigehd" I mean with the ignore part and all."

"I'm sorry about your father." She patted her on the back."Listen you must be hungry and thristy.I'm gonna go get food for you." She left Kagome to the cafeteria.

Kagome sighed and looked up at the ceiling(I love the ceiling).Closing her eyes she finally got the need sleep.

END OF CHAPTER

Okay so i guess I expaned the chapters again. Oh well Thatnk you for your reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclamier: I don't own him

Chappie ?

Kagome woke up to a slight push." kagome,sweety you should go home."

Wipping the sleep out of her eyes she saw the nurse she was speaking to."I don't have a home,pluse I couldn't leave InuYasha." Kagome yawned and saw that the nurse held a bag of chips.Thought you might like some of these." She smiled warmly at her." Finish eating and then you can see Inuyasha."

Kagome choke back on her food." I-InuYasha's out of surgery.!"

The nurse nodded."Only a minute,they're fixing his room and getting the doctor out here to speak with you."The nurse gave her a smile." It was nice meeting you,Kagome."

Kagome smiled in turn but stop." What is your name? I would like to keep in touch with you." The nurse nodded

She sat down and rip a peice of paper writting down the number and her name" My name is, Ayame."She got up and hugged Kagome leaving.

kagome stuffed the number in her pants and got up when she saw the doctor come up to her ."When can I see him?"

The doctor looked at her."Don't you wanna hear if he's okay?" kagome sent him a glare." I know he is. The nurse said so."

"Just listen real quick,okay? InuYasha was shot in the chest and I'm surprised he lived though the surgery and all. But,we're not sure he'll live though the night."

Kagome soften her eyes." You mean,he could die tonight?" seeing the doctor nod she aks where was his room

" F206." Kagome gave him a quick thank you and left. Walking at a fast pace she reach InuYasha's room and pulled up a chair to his bed. The room was meant for two people;it was dark and smelt of hospital and rotten chicken noodle soup.

She grab InuYasha's hand and rub it againsit her cheek.Feeling tears sting her eyes she pushed them back and kissed his hand.the moniter singing a melody that brought more tears to your eyes.Laying her head down her thoughts floated to her father.

Memories of how he basicaly abused her mother,and how he abused her too.Yet,she couldn't help but feel sorry for him."why?"Feeling stupid for asking a question she knew no one was going to answer she looked over to InuYasha,pushing his bangs back and carssing his face. Memorizing every littl part of his face.Slowly she krept up into the bed and laid down still touching his face.Getting confertable,she moved her hand to his and grip it closing her eyes and breathing in his scent,none of that hospital scent.

Kissing his cheek she feel asleep

END OF CHAPPIE

Now I'm not sure but next chappie will be last then the end where they tell what happen after,i forgot the name of it but whatever.

13InuyashaGirl4


End file.
